Beyblade G-revolution Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Beyblade G-revolution is about an awesome Anime involving a group of teenagers they use the tools beyblades witch are inhabited by spirits known as Bitbeasts. Beyblade G revolution is the 3rd series out of 3 orriginal program. The show revolves around a young Boy named Tyson and his rivelry with Kai but in the 3rd season revolves around him dealing with his friends joining other teams. With eveyones help we can bring this less known anime up in the rankings with the more popular ones like Naruto and Deathnote. With people editing we should be able to bring everything and anything from the world of beyblade out and reveal some of the thinks people may not know about it. Describe your topic Beyblade G-revolution is the 3rd series of 3 in the Beyblade saga. It is Mainly baised around a boy named Tyson Granger who in the past series' became the world champion and his rivalry with Kai Hiwatari. Tyson is the world champion and his team the BladeBreakers consists of him Raymond (Ray) Kon, Max Tate, Kenny and Kai along with there companions Daichi and Hillary. Tyson has to deal with his team splitting up and joining seperate teams that they had previously been in. With Ray joining white tiger X and Max Joining the PPB all stars Tyson is left with Kenny, Hillary and Kai. Thinking this would be fine another problem comes in the form of Daichi who wants to take on Tyson. After getting threw the qualifying rounds with Tyson and Kai being paired with the back up of Daichi and Kenny along with Hillary, During training Kai is watching the qaulifying matches then he notices the Blitzkrieg Boys from russia (Who we dont see since season 1) are back and he joins them by meeting up with the team leader Tala. Kai leaves because he ultimatly wants to take on Tyson and the Blitzkreig boys where the second strongest team so would likely be the ones pinned in the final agaisnt Tyson. Tysons Brother Hiro (There trainer) informs Tyson about this and Tyson dosent take it well, now having Daichi as his partner. Threw the tornament Tyson and his team face different challanges with the other teams but when it comes to facing the blitzkreig boys Tysons brother Hiro dosent pin him against Kai and not allowing Tyson to go against either Tala or Kai. In this match Kai allows Daichi to win witch leads to Kennys first battle and is pinned against the most ruthless beyblader in the world Tala. In this match Tala stalls then delivers the final attack to Kenny who looses. with one win and one loss on each team Tyson remembers his battle with Tala from the first tornament he was in and decides he has to be put up against him. When he confronts his team about this Dachi instantly takes offence and dosent allow Tyson take his place and in the end with the help of Kenny takes down Tala and this is when the rivalry begins between the two teams. In the final the Blitzkrieg boys are indeed pinned against Tysons team and Tysons blade is found damaged. Daichi is forced to stall Tala in there match holding out as long as he can, when Tala realises this the match goes from good to bad when Tala uses his attack and his Bitbeast wolborg attacks Daichis blade. the two unleash there best attacks and the two end there match in a draw. Tyson is then forced to battle Kai and the two fight there best but ends in Tyson winning. After the tournament there is numerous episodes when there are no matches and it shows only the teams going home to see there familys but when Tyson is visited with buisness men who ask him if he would like to go pro. While looking for his brother for his advice he finds out about Boris Balkov being back and runs into Tala, Bryan and Spencer who are former studants of Boris. The three chalange bega to take down boris and win there first match but in the second match against Garland Tala is pushed into a coma thanks to garlands attack. Tyson sees this and challanges Boris to a five on five tournament witch rocks the world of beyblade when he is forced to battle Brooklyn Latest activity Category:Browse